A Fate Sealed with a Kiss
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: Any minute now I knew Draco would walk through those doors like we planned, to say our final goodbye. In all honesty, I had nobody to blame but myself. I knew what I was getting into when I leaned into that first kiss seven years ago.


A/N: I debated what fandom this story need but it just felt right as a Dramione.

**A fate sealed with a kiss.**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG 'WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER' BY YOU ME AT SIX AS YOU LISTEN TO THIS STORY. I FEEL LIKE IT CAPTURES THE STORY REALLY WELL AND ADDS SOMETHING TO IT. PLEASE TRY IT!I WAS UNINTENTIONALLY LISTENING TO THIS WHILST I WROTE IT AND I FEEL LIKE IT HAD AN EFFECT ON THE PIECE.**

I looked out the window to the bleak skies and wondered if the universe knew today was not a good day. The wind hissed as it blew violently and the rain hit my window in lots of little thuds. As depressing as it was, I didn't think sunny skies would have felt right for this moment.

As much as I didn't want it to come, today was inevitable. The closer it got, the heavier the weight on my chest got until it was at the point it was now where it was almost hard for me to breathe.

Any minute now I knew Draco would walk through those doors like we planned, to say our final goodbye. In all honesty, I had nobody to blame but myself. I knew what I was getting into when I leaned into that first kiss. At the time though anything I got from him was better than nothing, but I got greedy over the years. He warned me before we got involved that he was already betrothed to marry Astoria on his twenty-fifth birthday and he couldn't give me anything long-term, but it all seemed so far away when we were two eighteen year olds living in the moment.

I felt my knees give out, and I fell to the floor, seeing tear drops land on my jeans. I reached up to touch my face, not even aware they were falling. I looked to my fingers and saw the damp splotches through my blurry vision. Right now I couldn't look past today to imagine myself tomorrow. Where would I be? Alone? Knowing Draco was marrying someone else and he would never be mine ever again?

I let out a ragged breath and pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed with my eyes shut.

"Oh baby, don't do this," I heard then suddenly felt arms around me as Draco sat on the floor. I'd been so absorbed in trying to keep control that I hadn't heard him come in using his key.

Draco pulled me onto his lap, and I let him, in no state to stop him. He gently rocked us back and forth while he held me tight, like he was afraid of me slipping out his grasp.

"You know I hate to see you cry," he whispered into my hair.

"Draco you can't do this," I said even though I knew it was no use.

"If I had a choice you know I'd be here with you forever, but I can't tell my parents," he said.

I pulled away from him despite his grip and slipped out his arms. I pushed myself off the floor and stood up, and he was right behind me.

"Come here," he said reaching for me, and I flinched away. I was hurting myself by making him harder to walk away from.

"Don't," he said looking pained.

"I just..we …but I don't want..i love—"

I stumbled through my words but he didn't need me to say anything.

"I know baby, I know," he said puling me forward despite my struggles and pressing his lips hard onto mine. The force was painful but I welcomed it as the sting reminded me this was real—that it was really happening.

With his lips touching mine now, I thought back to the first time we ever kissed. We'd had many kisses over the years but that first kiss was one I would never forget. It was the one that pulled it into this beautiful journey with a painful end.

Xxxxxxxx

**Flashback – Seven Years Ago**

The water ripped after the small pebble I'd thrown into the lake moments ago. I could hear the rowdy sounds of teenagers inside the Great Hall but I had no desire to go back inside. I was as much a part of it as anybody else but I had never felt as detached from anything in my entire life.

"Oh um..sorry I didn't realise you were here."

I twisted around and saw Draco standing a few feet away, shifting between his feet.

"That's ok. The Lake's big enough for the two of us," I said shrugging.

Draco nodded and sat next to me. He stared into the distance not caring about his expensive clothes touching the muddy ground.

"Why aren't you inside Draco?" I asked using his first name. It had been a while since I had called him by his surname.

"Even though my family switched sides we're still not high on everyone's list of people to hang out with," he said like he didn't care but I could detect the hurt in his voice. This year Draco had been different.

Very few of us had gone back to finish our final year, and I'd found myself back with very few friends, everyone else finding it practically pointless after the war. Surprisingly Draco had gone back, but the friends he had before, now didn't speak to him on account of their parents now being in Azkaban because of him, and the others in the year still didn't trust him.

I often saw him alone, but then again who was I to talk—so was I.

More than a few nights we'd ended up sharing a table in the library as the hours grew later, both working, even though all the other tables were mostly free. We didn't talk but it was a sort of comfort to have someone close by who had seen the same horrors of the war as you, not just heard about it like practically the rest of the school.

"Why aren't you in there? Isn't this pretty much in your honour?" he asked, gesturing back to the party.

"Seems a little grim, you know?" I said running my fingers through the little pile of pebbles I'd been collecting.

"What a party?" he asked.

"I guess. To be in there celebrating as though we just won the Quidditch World Cup seems a little wrong considering all the people we lost along the way. Everyone's just using it as an excuse to have parties."

"Maybe they need that," he said, "like it's their way of coping."

"I don't know," I said throwing a few pebbles into the water at the same time. Both me and Draco watched the pattern they made in the water.

"I feel like we should be doing something else you know? Like helping those whose lives were destroyed? Or helping to put people's lives back on track," I said.

He chuckles softly.

"What's so funny?" I said, a little irked that he found me so amusing.

"You always were the caring one," he said, "that was your thing."

"My thing?" I asked.

"You always want to save the world and fix people," he said.

"What's wrong with fixing people?" I asked.

"Nothing, as long as they want to be fixed," he said.

"You care too Draco," I said, "I know your little secret."

He snorted, "yeah right."

"If you didn't care, you never would have saved Harry when you pretended not to know him at the Manor," I said, "and you never would have switched sides."

Draco was silent.

"You know, you saved us all just as much as I did," I said, "people just don't see that. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Maybe I don't need the recognition," he said rubbing his arms, and his voice broke mid sentence.

"You're a good guy Draco," I said suddenly feeling a sizzle of electricity between us. This never would have been possible last year but things had changed since we'd been back at Hogwarts.

I didn't know what I was doing but the moment was guiding my actions. I had always been one to act on my instincts, and right now this felt right.

I leaned forward softly. Draco's eyes locked onto mine and our gazes remained connected as I moved closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off his body onto mine, and I felt his warm breathe on my mouth.

"I'm broken Granger," he said pulling my hand onto the raised skin on his arm. I didn't need to look down to see what I was touching. Strangely, touching his dark mark didn't make me flinch like it should have. It felt warm like the rest of his arm, like it was just another part of him.

"Broken things can be fixed," I whispered, never feeling so bold in my entire life. This was Draco Malfoy in front of me but I felt this unexplained connection to him.

"I'm not one of those things you can just try to fix," he whispered.

I don't know why either of us was whispering. There was nobody else around us at all. The reason we were whispering was because the moment we were in was forbidden for so many reasons and we both knew it.

"You said the only way it won't work is if they don't want to be fixed," I said.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"Well I don't think you're that far gone just yet," I said leaning forward half way. I didn't go further even though I could have, because I had made my move, now it was his to make.

Draco bit his lower lip and looked conflicted.

"I want to kiss you G, I feel like I need to," he said so quietly I felt like I had almost imagined it.

"Then kiss me," I replied like it was the easiest dilemma in the world.

Draco took that step and put his hand on the floor to give him leverage to push his lips gently onto mine.

I'll always remember that moment because it was the moment where I fell hard, heart first, for Draco Malfoy. It was the beginning of the end.

Xxxxxxxx

**Present Day**

"Draco, we shouldn't," I said against his lips, with my hands on his chest.

"G, please," he said like his life depended on it.

I nodded through my tears and wrapped my hands around his neck, opening my mouth, giving him permission to deepen our kiss.

His fingers worked quickly and undid the buttons on my shirt and pushing it off, like we were running out of time. As soon as the thought entered my head I realised it was true; our time was running out and this was it.

His fingers shook, as he pushed at the clasp on my bra, and I felt panic fill my body. I wanted Draco but where would we be after? Nothing would have changed. Would this help either of us.

"Draco we shouldn't," I said.

"I need you baby, please," he said.

Part of me wanted to create distance now but the other part was selfish and wanted to take what I could get.

I nodded and the relief I felt as he lifted me onto the bed told me I needed this just as much as he did.

Draco undid my bra, a plain blue one, and pushed it off the bed. We were past that point in our relationship where we needed thing like fancy underwear. All we needed was each other; no pretences.

He leaned down and kissed my neck, starting under my ear and moving down my chest. He kissed the curve of my left breath softly like I was a delicate doll and I ran my fingers through his hair.

My body arched in response to Draco's actions as he moved lower and he took at his opportunity to undo the button of my jeans, and pushing them down my legs along with my panties, in one go.

Draco took a second to look at me, and I didn't have long to feel vulnerable under his gaze before he pulled off his t-shirt and kicked off his jeans. He slowed down as he reached his last piece of clothing.

He reached down and lifted my wrist, and kissed the side of it gently before pushing down his boxers.

He lowered himself and held his weight on one arm, by the side of my head.

I felt cool drops on my neck, and my fingers automatically went up until I reached the small pool that had gathered on my skin. I looked up at Draco and saw his eyes red rimmed as he blinked the tears away.

I stroked his cheek gently. I always knew this would be hard for him too, but I hadn't gathered how much until now. He looked at me with a silent question, and I just nodded.

He kissed me then like our lives depended on it, making me breathless. He entered me suddenly and I gasped in surprised, so side tracked by the passion of our kiss.

Once he was inside me he paused, as if taking a moment to commit this feeling to memory. I closed my eyes and did the same not wanting to feel empty again.

Draco starting moving gently, and the next few minutes nothing was said but so much was said at the exact same time.

We lay there together until the sun rose, neither of us wanting to waste time on sleeping. We just held each other all night.

The sun came over the horizon and bathed the room in a soft glow. I twisted in Draco's arms and looked into his eyes, not believing this was actually happening.

The dreaded beep of the alarm rang from Draco's phone, and he silently leaned over to turn it off.

I felt myself start to hyperventilate as my breaths grew shorter in anticipation.

He put his finger on my lips.

"Ssshhh," he said, "don't do this."

I nodded.

He slipped out the bed and I lay there still, watching him pull his clothes on slowly. Draco walked over to my closet and pulled out his deep blue hoodie, which had become mine somewhere along the years. He pulled it over his head and then I knew this was over. All traces of him would be gone the minute he left my flat.

He put his shoes on, and when they were both secure we both knew we could prolong this no more.

He sighed, and I closed my eyes, refusing to be witness to this moment.

I felt his weight lean over the bed and his lips touched mine. I could help but move against his. He pulled away way too early and I felt his forehead on mine.

"I love you baby. Be happy," he said. He took a sharp breath, then quickly walked out the room, and I heard the clang of his key hit my dresser as he left.

A few seconds later I heard the front door close, and I allowed myself to open my eyes.

I got ready for the tears to start but they didn't. I felt numb and felt a sharp pain in my chest, which I wasn't sure would ever go away.

I knew in my heart I would always love Draco, there was no doubt about that; but it was never in the stars for us, I knew the last memory I'd ever have of us was when our fate was finally sealed with a kiss before he walked out the door and out of my life.

A/N: I wrote that in one go, and I know it sound ridiculous but I really felt a connection to this little fic. It just popped into my head and I knew I had to get it out.

Please do tell me what you think.

Just want to add after getting a review: that YES Draco if he loved her should have told his parents but i wanted this to be realistic for their situation. Life's not always as simple and like a fairy tale. To say he told his parents and they were cool with it would have been unrealistic.


End file.
